Fiona (Borderlands)
Fiona is a professional Pandoran con artist, and one of the two main protagonists of Tales from the Borderlands. Fiona is a ruthless survivor that would steal from anyone to keep herself and those close to her alive. Like Rhys, Fiona is one of the two Point of View characters in Tales from the Borderlands. History As a child Fiona and Sasha grow up without parents and they lived on the street stealing what they can from people in order to survive, but one day they made an attempt to steal Felix wallet, but they were caught by him, instead of punishing the girls he adopted Fiona and Sasha and raised them info a life of crime, teaching them how to scam people out of their money, and talk themselves out of any difficult situation. Fiona is a anti hero in Tales from the Borderlands that has a mindset on life is "survival of the fittest", she lives her life by scamming the rich out of their money by tricking them into some kind of false deal, or pretending to be someone she's not. her main victims are people that work under the hyperion corporation since they are among the richest people in the galaxy, and just like any other pandoran citizen she had a deep hatred for anyone that works under the Hyperion corporation. Most times she steals from the dead when they are killed by bandits or monsters, she also steals people that are about to die who can not be saved. Unlike Rhys Fiona reason for being greedy and a con artist is justified Rhys reason for being greedy is just for power and becoming even richer, While Fiona lies and cheat to keep herself and her sister alive in a dog eat dog world where stealing from the rich and strong is the only way someone can keep alive in pandora, Fiona does care for her little sister Sasha and she's willing to do anything even hurt people to keep her safe from danger or going hungry, but Fiona trusts that she is able to take care of her self because just like Fiona she is a master non artist. Fiona lived all her life by betraying and conning people, but When someone Fiona considers a friend ends up betraying her, Fiona loses all sympathy for that person and shows no remorse when the traitor is killed. An example is when Felix steals the ten million dollars for his own unaware of the bomb that was attached to the suitcase that would detonate if someone opened it without using the password, Fiona didn't warn him about the bomb and he was killed during the explosion and to his death she replied "Choke on it". Skills and Attributes Fiona is a very cunning and clever woman is thinks quickly in dire circumstances finding ways on outsmarting her opponent. She uses her quick thinking to come up with various scams and her strong social skills to get her pray to fall for her scams or fool people into thinking she is a trustworthy person. Despite being a clever con artist and a level head person, Fiona is shown to be incompetent by getting too cocky about her scams resulting in her not paying to her surroundings and finding herself in easily avoidable life threatening situations like being captured, or finding herself in a giant death race. Fiona is an athletic woman, she is able to jump high distances, run quickly, and beat large people in hand to hand to combat. Villainous Acts (depending on the player) Depending on the player choices in the game, Fiona can be capable of many evil and selfish acts that will result in a character getting hurt emotionally or physically and thus resulting the relationship between Fiona and the hurt character being tarnished. Some Villainous acts within the game do not determine on the player and it happens no matter what in the story. Episode One: Zer0 Sum *Tricked August, Hugo Vasquez, Rhys, and Vaughn with a fake Vault key. (Always happens, regardless of player actions) *Stole money from a dying man *Told Shade that he can't come with in spying on Rhys, August, and Vaughn. *Attempted to toss out Rhys and Vaughn out of her vehicle (Always happens, regardless of player actions) *Let the bandit attack Vaughn *Choose the money over Vaughn's safety *Let Felix get blown up after he betrayed her. Episode Two: Atlas Mugged *Took a peek at Sasha's gift. Episode Three: Catch a Ride *Agreed with Athena's decision to kill Cassius. Episode Four: Escape Plan Bravo *Tricked a tour group into killing themselves because they were rude to her. Gallery 2014-11-25_00023.jpg|Fiona's intro Fiona 4.PNG|Face shot of Fiona talesgame3.jpg|Fiona drinking Fiona 1.PNG 6a0133f5030223970b01b8d0999fd8970c.jpg|Fiona shooting August Fiona 2.PNG|Fiona grabbing August's hand Trivia *Fiona is wanted for scamming, fraud, and quackery. *Fiona is wanted dead or alive. *Her original character design she had a darker skin tone, and she had greyish eyes. *Fiona's hair style is similar to Bloody Mary from The Wolf Among Us, they both have short hair and a red tint in right side of their bangs. *The name Fiona means the word "Fair" an ironic name for a con artist. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Trickster Category:Con Artists Category:Liars Category:Social Darwinists Category:Protagonists Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Protective Category:Honorable Category:Remorseful Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Greedy Category:Vengeful Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Master Orator Category:Siblings Category:Extremists Category:Arrogant Category:Paranoid Category:Comedy Villains Category:Rivals Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Related to Hero Category:On & Off Category:Misandrists Category:Conspirators Category:Envious Category:Betrayed Category:Amoral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Female Category:Thief Category:Delusional